


Office Hours

by anxiousgeek



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda and Sharon decide to use Pope's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

“This is a really bad idea Chief,” Sharon said, still looking around her even though it was all quiet, and as Brenda pulled her into the office by her hand.

 

“I told you to only call me Chief when we're at work.”

 

“We are at work!” she hissed.

 

“We're in the building, we are certainly not gonna do any work for a while,” the blonde said, with a smile, “and my murder room is full, so is your little bullpen, and I need you.”

 

She kissed the older woman, soundly, like she had before coming up with this insane plan.

 

“Brenda,” Sharon protested, weakly.

 

“It'll be fine, Pope and his secretary have long gone,” she replied, hand on her hip, the other clicking the lock on the door behind her. She smiled at Sharon, who looked a little nervous, which she had never seen before. “I've had worse ideas.”

 

“Not recently,” Sharon replied, starting to undo the buttons on her jacket. Brenda smirked, stepping forward to help, and to kiss her. They both paused on the buttons when their tongues touched, unable to concentrate on anything but kissing for a few moments, which was what had got them here in the first place. It had been a long couple days and both women would be working as hard for the foreseeable future, their cases still wide open.

 

“See, this was a great idea,” Brenda murmured, pushing Sharon back through the boxes piled up in the room, towards the desk, stopping when she felt the wood at the back of her thighs.

 

“You know, when we move buildings, we'll have a whole lotta new offices to have sex in,” Brenda said, pulling the brunette's blouse open and cupping a breast. Sharon's nipple pebbled beneath her palm and she chuckled. For all her protests, Sharon wanted this as much as she did. Needed this as much as she did. Sometimes she just needed a little convincing. She pulled down the fabric of her bra, bending down to take the nipple between her lips.

 

“Uh-huh,” Sharon replied, no longer thinking about their location but the feel of Brenda's mouth on her breast, and her fingertips running around the waistband of her skirt. She hated how easy she was when it came to Brenda Leigh Johnson, but once she discovered just how good the woman was, she was willing to let the Chief take her wherever she wanted. Whenever she wanted. The need ate at her when she didn't.

 

Brenda removed her skirt, and she stepped out of it, the blonde scooping it up and laying it over the back of a chair along with the blouse and jacket. Since they'd started this...thing, she had been careful with Sharon's clothes, even if she wasn’t always careful with her body. She dropped to her knees before her, pushing her legs apart, and running a finger over the damp patch on her panties.

 

“You always disagree with me, always fight me,” Brenda said, pushing the wet material aside, pressing her fingers through her folds and up to the woman's clit. The Captain cried out, hips jerking a little. “But you always give in eventually.”

 

“More fun-” Sharon paused, distracted by those long fingers pushing into her body, just a little, “-when we fight.”

 

“I suppose,” Brenda mused, “but sometimes it just takes up precious time.”

 

She leaned forward and licked a line over her centre and Sharon wasn't able to reply at all then. Or even think about replying. Or think at all. Brenda gripped her thighs as she licked and sucked at her centre, flicking the tip of her tongue over her clit, fingers pressing a little deeper into her body. Sharon gripped the edge of Pope's desk, not caring at all who's desk it was any more.

 

Brenda replaced her fingers with her tongue, and smiled to herself, she loved the taste of this woman, so much. She needed to make Sharon come as much as she needed to come herself sometimes and revelled in the sound of Sharon crying out as Brenda's tongue caressed her, and pushed her fingers back into her body, deeper this time. She felt her hand wind into her hair, holding her tight to her body.

 

“More, please, Brenda,” she moaned, her voice hitching on her name. The blonde replied by sucking her clit into her mouth, starting to move her fingers in and out of her hot body, slowly.

 

“Oh my god,” Sharon groaned in frustration, the words echoed moments later by a distinctively male voice.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

They both turned to see Will Pope standing inside the office, his briefcase on the floor where he had obviously dropped it. They hadn't heard him do so, or had even heard him come into the office. All three were still for a moment, Brenda's fingers still deep inside Sharon, and then everyone moved at once. She pulled her fingers free, Sharon groaning softly, and jumping behind the chair, grabbing her clothes. Will looked away from them, turning around.

 

“What the hell are you doing in my office?!” he said.

 

Sharon quickly dressed, her body still tingling, and throbbing, her flush turning into a blush of embarrassment. Brenda was trying to shield her from Will, because she could see him looking out of the corner of his eye. Not that she was going to call him on it, not right now.

 

“Well, we-”

 

“No, don't tell me, it's pretty obvious.”

 

“I thought you'd gone home,” Brenda said.

 

“I forgot my phone,” he said, “and I didn't expect to find two of my subordinates having sex on my desk.”

 

“Against it really,” Brenda muttered, and felt Sharon hit her on the arm lightly. Will didn't react to the comment though, and before he could ask her to repeat it, she picked his phone up from his desk and took a few steps, stretching her arm out to hand it to him. He snatched it from her, and picked up his briefcase, looking over when he saw Sharon standing next to Brenda, fully dressed. He opened the door, and held it for them, looking back down at the old carpet and waiting.

 

It didn't take long for either woman to get the point and they scurried out of his office. Will slammed the door behind them and readjusted himself. No way was he going to be able to drive him just yet.

 

Sharon stalked to the elevator and hit the button hard with the palm of her hand, not even looking at Brenda, who had the gall to sidle up beside her, sweep her hair to the side and kiss her neck softly.

 

“Brenda,” she hissed, “do you have any idea how much trouble we're in?!”

 

“Will won't do anything,” she said, pulling Sharon into the elevator when the doors opened. “Did you see his erection? He's just pissed he interrupted us and didn't get a full show.”

 

Sharon turned even darker red, even more mortified, which she hadn't thought possible. She was even angrier too, and Brenda was still touching her, just her hip, and she just knew that as soon as they were alone and out of the view of a camera, she would pounce on her. She really wanted to let her, finish what they started. She really need more will power.

 

“Brenda!” She snapped.

 

The blonde pouted.

 

“We barely got started.”

 

“And now we're done, probably our careers too! I told you this was a bad idea!”

 

The elevator reached her floor and and she stepped out, walking towards FID, Brenda followed of course, but kept her distance, she could see a few of Sharon's team through the door working away at their desks.

 

“It'll be fine,” Brenda said, eyes glancing over the heads of the detectives, then back to Sharon who was looking away from her. “Will still has some feelings for me, and he has a thing for you.”

 

“He what?”

 

“He has a thing for you. You didn't know?”

 

“No! He's never said anything.”

 

“Well, it's plain to anyone who knows him, and I know him. And he spends as much time staring at your ass as I do. So I know.”

 

She said the last bit a little loudly, Elliot's head popping up to look at them through the glass in the door. He nodded to Sharon, who forced a smile, and opened the door.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow, Chief,” she said, clearly for anyone listening, and hoping Brenda would get the point, and not brush a hand over her breast lightly. She stifled a groan, of course she was still worked up, but now was not the time.

 

“9 'o' clock,” Brenda said, with a pout, whispering, “it'll be fine,” afterwards. She headed back to the elevator intending to spend a little alone time in her office, knowing the Captain would be doing the exact same thing.

 

z

 

No one knew what to say.

 

Beyond _'come in'_ and _'sit down'_ , Will hadn’t said anything, and neither had the two women sitting opposite him. It was a rare occurrence for the three of them.

 

It had been almost five minutes of silence when Brenda decided enough was enough.

 

“Will, we're-”

 

“No, don't apologise,” he said, “just tell me why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why my office?”

 

“It was my idea,” Brenda said, sweetly, shocking Sharon. “We didn't think we could use our own offices without disturbing our teams.”

 

“We are you having sex in either office, or even in the building? I mean, you don't get along, how long have you two even been, I mean what about Fritz?” He had gone to stand mid-ramble, but paused and sat back in his chair again, re-adjusting himself discreetly. He couldn't look at Sharon, he could barely make eye-contact with Brenda. 

 

He'd had an hard-on since he'd sat down at his desk that morning.

 

He missed Brenda's smirk, and Sharon blushed.

 

“Never mind,” he said, before either woman could answer any of his questions. “Just because we're moving next week, doesn't mean the building is your personal...whatever.”

 

He was blushing too, and throbbing, and Brenda felt a flush on her own cheeks, mostly because she was thinking of all the other places in Parker Centre she and Sharon had already had sex. 

 

“Just, just go,” he said, with a wave of his hand. He couldn't really concentrate with both of them so close, even more unobtainable than before, and the image of Brenda on her knees fucking Sharon burned into his retinas. Both women scrambled to their feet, with less grace than usual, and headed to the door when he stopped them.

 

“Just so you know,” he said, “the new building's going to have security cameras everywhere.”

 

“Yes Chief,” Sharon muttered.

 

“Bye now,” Brenda said.

 

The door closed behind them, and Will was pretty sure he should've actually punished them. He was also sure he wasn't going to be able to concentrate for the rest of the day. Or the week.

 

Brenda and Sharon headed straight for the elevators, and once inside and alone, aside from the security cameras there were even more aware of, Brenda sidled up to Sharon once more, standing close enough so the other woman could smell her. They were silent until the elevator came to Sharon's floor and they both stepped out.

 

“Isn't your team all out on assignment at the moment?” Brenda asked, voice low, eyes drifting over Sharon's body. The Captain groaned, annoyed, and more than a little aroused. 

 

“Let's go,” she said, walking down the corridor, knowing Brenda was following right behind her.


End file.
